La Leçon de
by Angelika Phantomhive
Summary: Angelika s'ennuie ferme dans ses cours de géographie. Elle ordonne alors à son dévoué majordome de la désennuyer en lui enseignant quelque chose de plus captivant. Mais ça ne sera pas du toute ce à quoi elle s'attendait.


La Leçon de…?

- Mademoiselle…m'écoutez-vous?, demanda Sébastian en haussant un sourcil.

Non…du tout. Angelika somnolait sur son fauteuil, le front contre son bureau et marmonnait dans son sommeil.

- Caaaake…Caaaake…Caaaake…

- Mademoiselle!, claqua le majordome en frappant dans ses mains.

- Hein!...Quoi?!...C'est l'heure du goûter?

- N'y pensez pas…Vous n'aurez rien avant la fin! Il est l'heure que vous suiviez mon cours de géographie. Si vous n'apprenez pas vos leçons, qu'auriez-vous l'air dans la société si vous ne savez même pas la capitale d'Italie? (Rome)

Angelika soupira en s'appuyant le menton sur sa paume de main.

- Mais c'est d'un ennui! Apprends-moi autre chose…du moment que c'est plus intéressant. Et c'est un ordre!

Sébastian écarquilla les yeux…mais finit par sourire malicieusement.

Sans effacer son sourire, il rangea ses lunettes de précepteur dans la poche intérieure de sa queue-de-pie, sa baguette dans un tiroir du bureau et sans crier gare, il empoigna sa jeune maîtresse sur son épaule et l'entraîne jusqu'à la salle de bain de sa propre chambre.

- Oï! Sébastian! Repose-moi tout de suite!...T'entends ce que je te dis?! Dépose-m-…MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE TU FICHES?!

Le diable de majordome venait de fermer la porte à clé et entreprenait de la déshabiller.

- Mais je prépare mon cours, voyons, répondit-il en retirant ses vêtements à son tour.

Angelika détourna la tête en rougissant devant le membre excité de son serviteur tandis que celui-ci fesait couler la douche. Puis tout d'un coup, Sébastian la saisi par la taille, la suréleva et la fit entrer avec lui sous la douche.

- C'est ça que tu appelles ton cour-Ahhh!

Le démon s'était accroupi dans son dos, ses bras autour d'elle et une main sur son entre-jambe.

- Absolument, répondit-t-il.

Il entreprit alors de la caresser. Ses mains glissaient de ses épaules à son dos, du dos aux hanches…

- Je ne vois pas vraiment ce que tu essais de m'enseigner!, gémit Angelika sous les profondes caresses de son majordomes qui lui mordillait l'épaule.

- Je vous initie au plaisir…

L'entre-jambe de Sébastian frôlait à présent le point sensible de la jeune fille. Celle-ci se mordait le poignet pour ne pas crier son désir.

- Allons, allons jeune maîtresse…vous allez vous faire des marques de dents.

Il retourna aussitôt la jeune fille et la position sur ses cuisses et se mit à passer sa langue sur les petits seins d'Angelika, les embrassant, se délectant de la jeune chair tendre, blanche et chaude. Angelika, sans en savoir la raison, entoura la tête de son serviteur de ses mains et caressa sa sombre chevelure. Sébastian fut surprit par ce geste et ramena sa tête à la hauteur de la comtesse. Celle-ci avait le visage rouge et larmoyant, mais ne froissait plus les sourcils et elle souriait. Très doucement, Angelika avança le visage et embrassa son diable de majordome. Ce dernier fut encore plus dérouté, mais finit par y prendre part, resserrant ses bras dans son dos et autour de sa taille.

Quand ils se détachèrent, Angelika murmura à Sébastian.

- Puisqu'on est ici, autant nous laver.

Sébastian sourit et attrapa le savon et le gant de toilette, mais Angelika posa ses doigts sur les siens.

- Laisse…je vais le faire.

Elle les lui prit, les humecta et commença à frotter tout en douceur le corps si parfait de Sébastian. Ce dernier frissonnait quand les petits ongles d'Angelika parcouraient sa peau. Elle le rinça tout en longueur et passa le relai à Sébastian qui n'y alla pas de mains plus mortes.

Une fois bien propres, ils sortirent et passèrent des serviettes sur eux avant de rentrer dans la chambre.

Angelika s'assit sur le lit et invita Sébastian à venir la rejoindre. Sébastian la regarda en souriant. Elle était une véritable tentation à la luxure avec sa serviette sur la poitrine, la séparation découvrant complètement une de ses jambes. Sébastian aurait pu complètement perdre la tête avec elle s'il ne se retenait pas.

Une fois assit, Angelika s'installa derrière lui et entama de passer un peigne dans ses cheveux, ainsi que ses doigts. Angelika aimait la sensation de douceur des cheveux de Sébastian entre ses doigts. Elle pouvait les faire torsader de la nuque au sommet.

- Je vois que vous avez bien appris votre leçon, dit Sébastian, tournant sur lui-même pour faire basculer sa jeune maîtresse sur le dos.

- Et même plus…

Elle fit courir ses mains sur son torse jusqu'à la serviette qu'elle dénoua en un tour de main avant d'écarter les pans de la sienne.

- …J'ai aussi appris l'amour.

Sébastian sourit pour la première fois sincèrement et caressa la joue de sa jeune maîtresse.

- Dans ce cas…laissez-moi vous donner un devoir, murmura-t-il en se baissant sur elle.

Fin.


End file.
